


Book Commentary: I, Coriander

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [60]
Category: I Coriander
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. A Tale to Tell

  * So, Coriander’s writing down sort of an autobiography. Is this story about her life so far in her past that the baby she mentioned is hers?
  * Coriander’s house sounds really nice. And her mom’s… an apothecary or something?
  * And her mom apparently is the one who introduced Coriander to fairy tales.
  * Ah, yes, Coriander’s parents meeting sounds like one of your standard “Meet A Fairy And Help Them Out And They’ll Marry You Or Give Them Their Kid To You To Marry And Also You’ll Be Rich And Have Awesome Luck” stories. Also, isn’t there usually some sort of strings attached in this sort of thing? Because fairies?
  * The background of the mom’s wedding painting is eerier than it should be. That’s not suspicious at all. Again, because fairies.
  * Oh, fun. Mom Has A Dark Past. Because of course she does. Or did?




	2. The Stuffed Alligator

  * “I was too young to remember the trial of King Charles II and was too young to understand all the political and religious stuff involved. All I cared about was having awesome parents and toys and stuff.” Sounds about right for a little kid.
  * OK, who’s Danes? They just… up and introduced a character with no explanation as to who she is? 
    * Based on context, I’m guessing she’s some sort of servant, because at the time, Coriander’s family is loaded because of Grandpa Fairy.
  * Yeah, here comes the Strings Attached To Grandpa Fairy Repaying Kindness: The effects of political and religious changes under Cromwell coming to fuck over Coriander’s family.
  * Woo! Winter festival! Fun!
  * Also, this dude jumping around on the frozen Thames is an idiot. Even if it is an unusually cold winter, jumping on ice when it’s not 100% proven to be completely frozen over is a Bad Idea.
  * Yeah, a taxidermied alligator would be pretty terrifying to a young child, baby or not… Wait, hold up… Fairies. Right. At some point, this alligator is totally gonna come back to life, isn’t it?
  * OK, where did these silver shoes come from? OH… THIS IS THE FIRST OF THE ATTACHED STRINGS, ISN’T IT?
  * No, but really, if they do have a C on them, of course Coriander’s gonna think they’re labeled for her.
  * Also, apparently the mom doesn’t understand Child Logic. Saying Coriander can’t have the shoes because they’re bad but giving no explanation as to why is just gonna make Coriander want the shoes more… and do Absolutely Anything to get them.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
